La Puerta
by Rytsar
Summary: (Mismo universo Historias de Navidad). Después de dos años viviendo con una puerta rota, finalmente Camus, Afrodita, Death Mask, Shijima y Shaka se reúnen para hablar sobre uno de los temas más problemáticos desde que viven juntos. Sólo una pregunta está en todos ellos, ¿quién pagará la puerta?


**_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

En una tarde como cualquier otra donde todos los habitantes de esa casa estaban sentados en la mesa, cuando el reloj dio las cinco de la tarde Afrodita se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

\- Bien, son las cinco, oficialmente inicia nuestra junta mensual.

Una vez al mes habían acordado tener una junta para hablar sobre los problemas de la casa que se presentaran. Lo habían acordado apenas se mudaron, por sugerencia de Afrodita y no de Death Mask, que era el dueño del lugar.

\- El tema inicial es la puerta pero lo dejaremos al final ya que es el tema más largo - continuo Afrodita - así que Camus, ¿abres la caja de sugerencias por favor?

La caja de sugerencias había sido colocada en la quinta junta como una medida para tener todo mas ordenado para las juntas.

\- Aquí dice: "Televisión por cable" propuesto por Death Mask.

\- Bien - Afrodita vio su amigo- plantea tu idea.

\- Ustedes se la pasan leyendo sus tontos libros o haciendo tareas por lo que no ven lo aburrido que es este lugar sin tele de buena calidad.

\- No podemos manejar tantos gastos, creo que habló por todos cuando digo que no tenemos el suficiente dinero - Afrodita miró a los presentes.

\- Podríamos dejarlo como un tema pendiente - sugirió Shaka, al ver la cara de molestia de su casero - así tendríamos tiempo para pensarlo.

\- ¿Quién vota por el tema pendiente? - ante la pregunta de Afrodita todos levantaron la mano excepto Death Mask.

-Lo siguiente es "otro librero" propuesto por mi.

\- Es cierto que necesitamos uno, tenemos libros en todos lados, incluso encontré uno en el refrigerador la semana pasada - Afrodita río al recordar esa escena - por cierto deje tu libro en tu cuarto Shijima.

\- Ahora entiendo por que no lo encontraba - dijo Shijima pensando en su libro.

\- Esperen un momento, ¿están pesando en comprar un maldito librero pero no quieren tele por cable? - preguntó Death Mask más molesto.

\- A pesar de estar de acuerdo con lo del librero, no contamos con el dinero suficiente - Shaka suspiró - estamos en la misma situación que con la tele.

\- ...En ese caso creo que el tema pasa a pendiente- Afrodita miró la mesa derrotado.

-Será mejor ir al tema central - Death Mask cambió el tema ante el silencio de todos tras la decisión del librero - ¿quién pagará mi maldita puerta?

-Debemos de pagarla entre todos Death Mask -dijo Afrodita.

-No, yo no la rompí y no tengo por qué pagarla.

-Ninguno de nosotros la rompió -habló Camus mientras miraba a los primos asentir.

\- ¡Mira que lo dice, si no mal recuerdo fue tu estúpido mejor amigo quien la rompió! - Death Mask señaló acusadoramente a Camus mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

\- No sé de qué hablas - Camus también entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Bueno, si lo vemos así Shura también participó en el caso - dijo Shijima mientras trataba de recordar lo sucedido.

\- ¡Oye! No metas a mi mejo... - ante la mirada de recelo de Afrodita Death Mask se corrigió - mi segundo mejor amigo en esto.

-Creo que no debemos de discutir las causas, sino las consecuencias -Shaka trató de calmar la pelea que estaba por suceder.

-Además -Death Mask ignoró a Shaka -tu también te viste involucrado Shijima.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Shijima se levantó sorprendido- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!¡Camus acaba de decir que ninguno de nosotros estuvimos!

-Pero tú fuiste el que empujó a Milo contra la puerta, Death Mask- dijo Camus.

\- Sí, pero no se rompió -Death Mask levantó los hombros.

\- ¡Death Mask! dijiste que tú no estuviste el día que rompieron el cerrojo -Afrodita también se levantó - es más, ¡ustedes me dijeron que ninguno estuvo, pero parece que también me mintieron!.

\- ¿Podemos regresar al tema principal? - preguntó Shaka levemente fastidiado.

\- No sé por que le creíste, es obvio que es un farsante- Camus cruzó los brazos - ¡y yo no te mentí!

\- Concuerdo con el primer punto de Camus- Shijima también cruzó los brazos.

\- Esto no resuelve el problema de la puerta - dijo Shaka presintiendo que no podía evitar la discusión.

\- Pues no sé ustedes, pero yo digo que Camus se desembolse - Death Mask miró a Camus.

\- Bueno, yo digo que como dueño de la casa Death Mask tiene la obligación de encargarse del mantenimiento de este lugar - dijo Camus.

\- Todos acordamos encargarnos de aquí y todos pagaremos la dichosa puerta - dijo Afrodita con un tono triste en la voz, él ni siquiera había estado el día del accidente pero estaba dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias por su estupidez de dejar la casa sola con los imbéciles de sus amigos, como solía llamarlos.

\- ¡Yo no pienso pagar mi estúpida puerta!

\- ¿¡Y qué te hace pensar que yo si quiero!? - Afrodita también se levantó visiblemente molesto, se le había acabado la paciencia.

Shaka se había callado y miraba la situación meditativo; todos los presentes a excepción de él estaban de pie. Nadie hablaba y el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El rubio miraba expectante, esperando quien sería el siguiente en hacer algún movimiento.

\- Seamos civilizados - dijo Camus, con un tono de voz neutro, Shaka lo miró sabiendo que su amigo se estaba arriesgando, Camus también lo sabía - sentémonos y hablemos como los adultos que somos.

Nadie respondió, pero todos se sentaron lentamente.

\- Me agradaría si alguno de ustedes me hiciera el favor de explicarme sinceramente que sucedió ese día - dijo Afrodita.

\- A mi me agradaría que Camus pagara la maldita puerta - contraatacó Death Mask.

\- A mi que Death Mask se comportara por primera vez en toda su vida como un adulto y casero responsable y se encargue de los gastos - Camus vio a Death Mask mientras hablaba, usando el mismo tono de voz del segundo.

\- A mi estar comiendo un poco del postre de Shura que trae para Shaka - Shijima subió las piernas a la mesa mientras pensaba en el pastel de tres leches del pelinegro.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo... - Afrodita, al igual que todos miraba al pelirrojo - ¿qué tú no eres millonario?

\- Algo así... -contestó el pelirrojo despreocupado, hasta que de repente abrió los ojos y se sentó derecho - no... no... no, yo no pagaré la puerta.

\- Tu también estabas aquí el día del incidente - le recodó Camus.

\- Y creo que viste cuando la puerta se rompió - Death Mask se levantó levente de la silla, junto con los otros dos.

\- Chicos por favor... - dado que Shijima estaba en uno de los centros de la mesa para diez personas, fue más fácil para Camus, Afrodita (quienes estaban en el lado izquierdo de Shijima) y Death Mask (en el derecho) acercarse al pelirrojo que comenzaba a encogerse en su asiento - somos compañeros y creo que parte de la experiencia de serlo radica en el hecho de que todos debemos de cooperar, no importa que algunos tenga más recursos que los demás...

\- Sí pero ya que uno de ellos puede hacerse cargo de los gastos cuando los demás no, no veo el por qué no puede ayudar un poco a los que tienen menos - Afrodita levantó los hombros.

\- Cierto, tal vez hasta puedas ayudar con la tele por cable... - Death Mask vio asentir a sus amigos.

\- ... Y ayudarnos a comprar un bonito librero - agregó Camus.

\- Bueno, yo.. ¡No Shaka! ¡Baja esa cosa! - ante el grito de Shijima los tres amigos voltearon hacia atrás, dado que Shaka estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Al voltear los tres se percataron de que el aludido no hacía nada, es más, se había espantado por el grito de su primo.

\- ¡Ese mal nacido se nos fue! - dijo Death Mask regresando la vista hacia donde estaba Shijima, para encontrarse con la silla vacía.

\- Maldición... - susurró Afrodita, miró hacia la mesa pensando en lo que haría ahora - oye, Shaka, como primo de Shijima, me imagino que deben de compartir fortu...

\- No lo intentes - Camus agarró a Afrodita del hombro para que levantara la vista - se fue en cuanto vio que Shijima se escapó, sabía que seguía él.

\- Esos dos tienen una mala manía - Death Mask negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos - debemos de evitar que Shaka se siga juntando con Shijima, sólo está corrompiendolo.

\- ¿De verdad estás hablando, TÚ, de corromper a los demás? - Afrodita también se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sólo digo que hace cinco años, si esto hubiera pasado, Shaka habría pagado la puerta sólo para no vernos discutir.

Camus asintió dándole la razón a su amigo mientras Afrodita sólo movía la cabeza mostrando su negativa.

Dentro de la casas, el silencio volvió a reinar; nadie lo decía, pero la huida de los primos les había dado la llave para poder escapar de la situación de pagar la puerta; él último que se quedara en esa habitación sería quien perdería sus ahorros de Navidad. Camus tendría que olvidarse de ese viaje a París para visitar a sus padres, Afrodita de la compra de sus libros de botánica o Death Mask perdería la parte que pondría para la gran borrachera con Shura y Milo. Todos tenían algo que perder si se quedaban más tiempo del debido.

\- Esto sucedió hace dos años, ¿por qué nadie ha hecho algo al respecto? - preguntó Afrodita, más para sí que para los otros dos.

\- Creo que nos estábamos echando la culpa entre nosotros que no pudimos arreglar el problema hasta ahora, lo más sorprendente es que nadie se ha metido a robarnos - Camus miraba su celular mientras hablaba, esperando que su mensaje fuera respondido de inmediato.

\- Cierto, aunque los otros dos no estén estoy seguro que Shaka cooperará si le decimos que llegamos a un acuerdo - Afrodita vio a Camus asentir y al buscar a Death Mask con la mirada lo encontró a punto de salir de la zona del comedor para dirigirse a la puerta y escapar de ahí -¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?

Ante el grito Death Mask se quedó parado; estaba apunto de dar una larga explicación cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Milo entró usando un pasamontañas negro; era obvio para todos que era él debido a que su largo cabello lo delataba, además de que estaba usando su chamarra favorita, regalo de su madre en su cumpleaños siete años atrás.

Sin decir algo Milo caminó hasta el comedor y tomó a Camus del cuello con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el otro, donde tenía un plumón, amenazaba a los otros dos y después ponía el instrumento en el cuello del francés.

\- Si alguien hace algo le vuelo la cabeza - dijo Milo con un mal intento de voz de maliante, antes de llevarse a Camus por la puerta por donde había entrado.

\- Ese fue un plan de escape interesante - dijo Death Mask.

\- Y te preguntas por qué es que esos dos son amigos - Afrodita sonrió, en situaciones donde Camus se ponía nervioso solía seguir los consejos de su amigo, no importaba si eran buenos o malos, eso lo pensaría después de que pasara la situación.

\- Mira Afro, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo sin que alguno de esos idiotas esté aquí, así finalmente arreglaremos la maldita puerta.

\- Te escucho - Afrodita se sentó sin quitarle la vista a su amigo.

\- De hecho tengo la respuesta justo aquí - Death Mask se acercó a donde estaba sentado y tomó un montó de papeles que tenía ahí para dárselos a su amigo, quien los vio intrigado.

\- Interesante, aunque si ya tenías esto preparado - dijo Afrodita mirando los documentos - ¿por qué hasta ahora los muestr... as?

Mientras Afrodita miraba los documentos, Death Mask aprovechaba para huir, al levantar la cabeza aún sin terminar de hablar se vio completamente solo en esa habitación. Sabía que todos tardarían más de tres días en volver, cuando su furia pasara, y sería ahí cuando él aplicaría su venganza; por el momentos se conformaría con quemar los papeles de Death Mask, ya que al hojearlos vio que eran de la escuela y parecían importantes. Al menos, pensó mientras se levantaba en búsqueda de algún encendedor, tendría la casa para si solo.


End file.
